Birthday Surprise
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Takes place after “Contagious”. What if Olivia stayed for Elliot’s little party to give him a little gift of her own? CHAPTER 2 CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL!
1. Happy Birthday Elliot

**Birthday Surprise  
Summary:** Takes place after "Contagious". What if Olivia stayed for Elliot's little party to give him a little gift of her own?

* * *

I wasn't going to stay, I just wanted to set the whole thing up and be on my way; head back to my place for a nice long bath and a good sleep. But when I saw Elliot and his kids together my heart melted, and he saw that. He asked me to stay and I am incapable of saying no to him, and he knows it.

It was nice, a small birthday party for a man that really deserved it. The kids literally inhaled the cake, and even Munch, Fin and Cragen had a piece. Eventually the kids had all packed up and headed home, and everyone else decided to call it a night. So there we were, Elliot and I left to clean up the mess.

"Thanks Liv," Elliot spoke as we cleaned.

"Well someone's got to clean this place up," I answer while tossing a stack of Styrofoam plates into the nearest trash can. "I don't really feel like coming in here tomorrow and finding my desk full of ants."

Elliot laughed; God that sound made me go weak at the knees. "That's not what I mean," he says softly. "Thank you for everything."

I turn to look at him. The last few weeks have really gotten to him, he's a mess. First the divorce and now this case, it's been hell for a while. He looks tired, I can see the bags under his eyes from his apparent lack of sleep.

"What do you mean then?" I ask with a smile.

"I mean everything," he says. Before I can say anything he elaborates, "Thank you for being my partner, my best friend. Next to my kids you've been the greatest thing in my life Liv, and I don't know where I would be without you."

"All in the line of duty," I laugh. It's all I can do from jumping into his arms and devouring him right now. I try to busy myself with cleaning the mess but I can't miss his presence behind me. The smell of his aftershave mixed with a scent that is purely Elliot drifts to my nostrils and lulls me into a dream-state.

"No Liv," he says just above a whisper. I can feel him standing behind me but I can't bring myself to turn around so I just stand there. "Liv," he says as he takes hold of my arm and turns me to face him, "you are the most wonderful person I know. You care so much, and I know it kills you sometimes, but you hide it so well. You're my rock. I owe you my life."

I hear his words, but my brain can't process their meaning; not right now, not when he's standing so close to me. I can still feel his hand on my arm, he hasn't moved it, and the simple contact is making my skin burn. My heart screams for me to kiss him, to wrap my arms around his neck and never let go, but there's always that voice of reason nagging in the back of my mind. Sometimes I wish it would just shut up and let me do what I want to.

"Don't worry about it," I manage to whisper. Without warning he leans in and kisses me softly on the cheek. I can feel his gentle lips against my skin, bringing every cell to life with renewed energy. As he pulls away, I'm not really sure what happened. I guess it was purely the adrenaline acting in my system because before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed his face in my hands and pulled it towards me, crushing my lips to his own.

That kiss was like nothing I have ever experienced, and I've had my share of previous examples. As his lips touched mine I swear I felt an actual spark, but maybe it was just my imagination. It was gentle yet passionate, filled with an internal hunger for more. I wrap my arms around his neck and I can feel his hands resting gently on my hips. God, I never want this feeling to end, but that pesky thing called oxygen becomes an issue and reluctantly I tear my lips away. Elliot rests his forehead against my own, gasping for breath.

"What was that?" he asks after a moment. He lifts his eyes and looks deep into my own. I really love his eyes, like vast oceans within the tiny spheres.

Not knowing what to say I merely press my lips into his quickly and back away. I start to walk out of the bullpen before stopping and looking back at him over my shoulder. "Hey Elliot."

"Yeah?" he asks looking just the least bit confused.

"Happy Birthday."

**

* * *

Okay people there you go: Short, sweet, and EO what more can u ask for? But I warn you if you don't review I will never write another SVU Fiction again! lol**


	2. Happy Birthday Olivia

**Birthday Surprise  
Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Olivia  
Summary: This time it's Olivia's birthday and Elliot has a few surprises in store.**

**

* * *

Elliot's POV**

"You heading home?" I ask her as I pull my jacket on.

"Yeah," she sighs. "It's late and I'm ridiculously tired." She rubs her eyes with her palms and stretches backwards in her desk chair.

"Let's go for a drink," I suggest, trying to ignore the bare expanse of Olivia's stomach that was revealed by her stretching.

"Nah, I'm too tired." Olivia stands up and retrieves her jacket from the rack, grabbing her briefcase stuffing a few files inside. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Need a ride home?"

"Nah, it's a beautiful night I think I'm gonna walk," she smiles.

God when she smiles I can barely hide my arousal. There's something in that smile that could make me do just about anything for her. I study her face for a moment; she really thinks that I can't see through her façade. She tries to act strong, tries to act like she doesn't care but I know it's killing her inside. But no worries because I have plans that will brighten up those beautiful eyes.

"Goodnight Olivia." I leave the precinct and hop in my car. I know I should head home but I just can't take the silence of that house. I've got something better planned anyways. Thank God this city never sleeps. I make great time as I stop off at the pizza place and get her favorite pie: pepperoni, sausage, beef, ham and bacon with extra sauce. I would never have pegged her for a meat-lover but I guess people will surprise you. I'm nearly to her building when I realize that I've forgotten the ice cream. I make a quick stop at two convenience stores before I find one that carries double chocolate-caramel-fudge-brownie. I believe I've got everything and now on to my destination.

**Olivia's POV**

I was so close to sleep. So close. Then that damn buzzer went off. I'm not expecting anyone tonight and I swear to God if it's those kids again I'm going to break out my gun. See if they still think it's funny when I read them their Miranda rights.

"Yea?" I call into the speaker.

"Let me in."

What the hell is he doing here? "Elliot?"

"Olivia it is freezing out here," his laugh filters into my apartment through the speaker. "Please let me in."

"Sure," I press the button to unlock the door and wait for him to knock on my front door. Then it dawns on me that I'm standing here in my pajamas and my partner is about to walk in. Oh hell it's too late to care anyhow. I fling the door open when I hear his gentle rapping on the wood. "What the hell are you doing here so late?" I had every intention of being angry with him but when I saw the pizza box in his hand and the plastic bag in the other all I felt was hungry. "What's all this?"

He steps inside and puts the box on my kitchen table and pulls a half gallon of ice cream out of the bag. "Which do you want first?"

I gotta consider my options here. "What is going on here Elliot?"

He smiles at me and I feel my knees go weak. "I know you didn't honestly think it would work." I'm about to question him again when he cuts me off. "You thought if you acted completely normal that I wouldn't remember it was your birthday. Well you underestimate me Liv."

I can't believe he remembered. I tried so hard to look nonchalant today but I guess I can never fool him. "You didn't have to do this Elliot."

He laughs again and I have to grip the countertop to keep from crumbling to the floor. "You knew this was coming. You had to know."

As much as it pains me to admit it, I figured he would try something like this. "Thank you." Then he looks at me with those striking blue eyes and before I have a chance to think he kisses me. It's gentle, our lips barely touching and it doesn't last nearly long enough. I don't remember closing my eyes but when I notice his lips have disappeared from mine I open them. He is staring at me with those eyes and I know I am no longer in control of things.

"Happy Birthday Olivia," he whispers before crushing his lips to my own, his hands resting on either side of my hips on the counter.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers into his hair as our tongues duel. My fingers slide from his head down to his chest where I fight to get his jacket and tie off without breaking apart. I manage to get both items off as I feel him pulling at my top. We break apart, both of us gasping for air as he pulls my top off and tosses it to the ground and I do the same to his. I feel his fingertips dancing across my back as he fiddles with the clasps of my bra and tosses it into the heap of clothing

"Prefect," he whispers as he stares at my exposed breasts.

I can' believe I'm topless…in my kitchen…with Elliot Stabler standing in front of me. God this is absolutely perfect! My breath leaves me when I feel his fingers graze my skin. "Please," I beg.

"What do you want Olivia?" he asks in a husky whisper. I can see the lust in his eyes, I can feel it in his gentle touch.

"I want you," I manage to say. "I want to unwrap my birthday gift." He smiles and suddenly my feet aren't touching the ground. He picks me up, my legs around his waist, and carries me into the living room. He sits on the couch and suddenly I am straddling his hips. I couldn't be more turned on and I'm sure it's evident to anyone within a 10 mile radius.

I press my chest into his, reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. Our lips connect once again as hands roam and hormones soar. I reach between our bodies and fumble with his belt buckle. It's only a matter of seconds before his belt is off and his zipper is down. I reach for him but his hand on my wrist stops me.

"Tonight is your night," he says, his hands on my waist lowering me to the couch. He covers my body with his, his lips trailing kisses down my neck until he latches onto my breast. I can't breathe as he lavishes one of my breasts with his tongue while his hand comforts the other. Then he switches, showing the other the same attention.

"Please don't stop," I moan lacing my fingers through his short hair.

"I've only just started," he mumbles against my skin. "Tonight is all about you."

I feel his fingers tracing the top of my pajama pants before hooking in the sides and tugging downward on them. I lift my hips to allow him to slide my pajamas down my legs, tossing them onto the floor. I am now lying completely naked on my couch as my partner sits at my feet devouring my body with his eyes.

"You are incredible," he whispers before sliding his body overtop of mine. Our lips lock in a heated kiss, tongues dancing, passion flowing. A shiver runs up my spine as I feel his fingertips grazing my breast. His hand dips lower, circling my bellybutton leaving a trial of goose bumps in its wake. I feel him hesitate and look into his eyes.

"Please," I beg.

"What do you want Olivia?"

"Please," I can't take having him so close to me, skin on skin contact, without feeling what I really need. "Just touch me."

He smiles mischievously before his mouth descends to my breasts once again. It doesn't stay long before kissing a trail down my stomach. His hands are kneading my thighs as his mouth approaches where I need his touch the most. And when his tongue dips into my folds every last molecule of oxygen vacates my body. I open my mouth to scream out but it's useless; I have no voice at this point.

"You okay up there?" he asks. My body screams at the sudden loss of contact.

"Don't…stop," I manage between gasps. He smiles wickedly before attacking once again. His tongue works it's magic as he casually slides a finger into me, quickly added by another. "Elliot…please," I beg. He obliges my request, slowly pumping his fingers into me. I can feel my orgasm building deep within me and my hips begin to lift from the couch.

"What do you want Olivia?" he asks. Damn that smug look on his face. He knows exactly what I want, but he just wants me to say it. Bastard.

"Elliot…please…please make me cum."

"If that's what you want," he laughs. Now it is no longer his tongue on my sex by his entire mouth. Another finger joins the other two and begins pumping quicker.

"Yes…oh God…faster Elliot!" He is now thrusting his fingers into me as his mouth locks onto my clit. I'm not going to last much longer, I can feel that tingling sensation starting in my toes. "More…oh God…I'm cumming!" Every muscle in my body tenses as the feeling works its way from my toes upward. I shout something that I believe to be close to his name as the feeling overtakes me, and then collapse onto the couch.

He moves up my body kissing a trail up past my breasts and kisses me softly. I can taste my own juices on his tongue and it only serves to excite me more.

"Happy Birthday Olivia," he whispers in my ear and I know this is one birthday I will never forget.


End file.
